Wendy Marvell (Ylande)
'Wendy Marvell '(ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young Wandering Mage, formerly belonging to the guild known as Fairy Tail. After the disappearance of Natsu Dragneel and the death of her best friend, Carla, the guild beared too many bad memories for her to stay. Wendy wasn't the happy go-lucky girl she once was. She became incredibly serious, and doesn't seem to have the same innocence she once had. She left, hoping to create a new start for herself. Over the period of being on her own, she created a new magic for herself, Divergence of the Stars. Wendy has also pursued looking for her adopted mother, Grandeeny, once more. She hopes that if she doesn't find her, she will at least get closure through answers to why her mother disppeared. Since then, she has been spotted in various locations working as some sort of vigilante. Appearance Wendy has an appearance that can make anyone think she is an innocent child. It could be the pigtails that throw people off, or it could be the fact that she dresses like a cute adorable little girl. She doesn't try to dress or look that way, it's just her style. Even when she has her hair down, she still looks like an innocent girl. Wendy has pin-straight dark blue hair that falls down to about her waist. She has bangs that fall down to her eyebrows, and two longer strands of hair that frame her face perfectly. She has been seen to do many hair styles with her beautiful blue hair. She will wear it up in pigtails, secured by clips that look like cat ears. She has worn her white cat-like clips a lot more recently, as a tribute to her deceased friend, Carla. Wendy will also wear it down, but she has been wearing it up more. She likes both of the styles. However, it's easier to fight when your hair isn't sticking to your face. Also, it makes it easier in general. Wendy has brown eyes. It's nothing special, just plain brown eyes. Though, those brown eyes have been said to sparkle when Wendy gives a hopeful glance. However, that hasn't happened in a long time. Wendy has fair skin, she is pale in comparison to many others. She gets sunburned incredibly easily due to her very fair skin, and has to use some sort of sun balm so she isn't a walking tomato the next day. Like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canines. Her's aren't as long as others, in fact, at times they are barely noticeable. She can get pretty angry when people point out the fact that they are practically invisble. She'll open up her mouth and show them gladly, but it's still a little hard to see. Wendy has a petite body, and she has a very small frame as well. It looks like she still has the body she had a couple of years ago, when she was helpless when it came to the physical side of things. On the outside it looks the same, however, she is a lot more muscular than she was. That means she a slight muscle, but slight muscle is better than no muscle. She can stand a fighting chance if she was forced to use her fists. Nonetheless, her real strength comes in her speed. Even without her support spells, she is incredibly fast and could outrun almost everyone if she did use her spells. Personality History Synopsis Magic & Abilities Trivia *This article was granted permission to me by Perchan